


Dark Chocolate

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Game Spoilers, Mystic Messenger Valentine's Special 2017, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: *SPOILERS*Valentine's day was always a bore for Saeran. Just a useless day to be lovey-dovey with someone. But when he saw what his brother was doing, something stirred inside him and he found an opportunity to have his own Valentine's Day fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *DIALOGUE SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS* I cannot say this enough!! If you do not want any kind of spoilers for the new Valentine's Day update for MM DO NOT READ THIS!!
> 
> Saeran POV...

                _Valentine’s Day_. I scoffed, just a day from people to load others with chocolates and have an excuse be exponentially lovey-dovey in public. I walked through the bunker and stopped when I saw my brother at his computer screens, watching his girlfriend as he sent her one some sort of scavenger hunt. I rolled my eyes as before looking back at the screen.

                She really wasn’t bad looking and part of me wished she waited for me to come get her. My gaze flitted across the various monitors. _So, he’s given her some cat clock and a plushie of himself?_ What idiotic gifts. I looked at the screen that showed her face and my eyes widened at her reaction. _She actually likes this shit?_

                I watched as he called her giving her clues to the next location. He was using all the RFA members to help him with this. Listening to their conversations and watching her reactions. I glanced back at the screen that showed only her and an image of her naked body beneath mine entered my mind. I closed my eyes and shook my head quickly. _Don’t be stupid! There wouldn’t even be an opportunity for that._

                With a forceful exhale I turned around and started to walk away. I paused as her voice game through the monitor’s speakers. ‘He’s nice, but to be honest, I’d like him to be more rough at times.’ I looked over my shoulder at my brother’s straightened back. Shuffling to the side, I looked at his face. He was blushing terribly and fiddling with his phone. I smiled as I turned back around. “I believe an opportunity just arose.”

                I walked to Saeyoung’s room and looked around, trying to ignore the mess. “There’s got to be something here to knock him out.” I opened the bedside drawer and found some over the counter fast-acting sleeping pills that Vanderwood had given him. “These’ll do.” Smiling I put them in my pants pocket. I walked to the kitchen and got one of my brother’s beloved drinks. Pulling the tab I popped the seal open. Taking out the pills I read the recommended dosage. _I just need him knocked out for a few hours_. Opening the capsules I poured the powder inside, making gentile circles with it in my hand I brought the drink out to him.

                “Do you like doing this lovey-dovey shit?” I asked him as I held out the drink. Smiling widely he took it from my hand and chugged half of it.

                “If it’s for her, I would do anything.” He said before chugging the rest of it. “She’s still at Zen’s, and the next is Yoosung’s place. That’s where I’ll meet her.” We watched as her and Zen made small talk. I smiled as Saeyoung yawned when Zen handed over the gift he was assigned to give to her. _A handmade taser?_ It was a good thing we were identical twins. I watched as Saeyoung’s hands started to fumble across his phones screen. “I’m getting sleepy.” He said finishing the last text with great effort and without any errors. He yawned and slapped his face as he sat up to give her the phone call for the next clue. The only one left was Yoosung and he was a descent amount of time away from Zen’s place. I had time.

                “Why don’t you take a small nap? We’re closer to Yoosung than she is, a cat nap couldn’t hurt.” I took his phone from him and put it in my pocket as I helped him to his feet. He yawned again and his head started to bob up and down as he tried to stay awake. I laid him down on his bed and took his glasses off. “Saeyoung? Would you share everything with me?” I asked walking out of the bathroom after taking my contacts out.

                He looked at me with sleepy eyes and smiled. “Of course I…haaaa….would Saeran.” He said yawning in the middle of the sentence.

                Pushing his glasses up the bridge of my nose I smiled. “I was hoping you’d say that.” I said as his eyes closed. I walked over to his closet and picked out some of his clothes and changed quickly before leaving the bunker to make my way to Yoosung’s place.

 

                Making it to Yoosung’s first, he looked excited to see me. _Good._ I smiled at him, acting like my brother I greeted him. “She’s on her way you have to hide!” He said pushing me towards his closet to hide. _How cliché, a closet._ Just as he had closed it she knocked on the door. “It’s open.” He said calling out to her before giving me a wink and a thumbs up through the crack in the door. Forcing a smile I gave one back.

                I watched her as she walked into the room, her hips swaying gently as she stood in front of Yoosung, her back to me. I eyes looked her up and down and my body shivered in anticipation. I pulled my brother’s phone out of my pocket when he handed over the gift to her. ‘You got your reward for the last quest! Open it.’ I looked up at her as she opened it. ‘Happy Valentine’s Day!’ I was ignoring their small talk until she answered Yoosung’s question. “I want Saeyoung to be sexy and provocative.” _It’s coming sooner than you think it is, ______.

                Quietly stepping out of the closet I stepped up to her and covered her eyes with my hands. Her body relaxed and I smiled. “The last boss is here to greet you. Wait, is it actually the game master?” _Ugh, how cheesy!_ Acting like my brother was a headache in itself, but I would make this worth it. “Do you want to go watch the ending together?” I asked her. “Keep your eyes closed.” I told her and she willing complied with a smile.

 

                Leading her into the bunker I sat her down on the couch. “You can open them now.”

                “Th-this is…” She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the dim light.

                “My home. You and I are the only ones here today.” _More or less._ Smiling I thought of how my brother would act. “How was your day? Did you have fun?” Her eyes lit up as she smiled at me, believing I was Saeyoung. I rubbed the back of my neck pretending to be bashful. “I’m sure you knew this already, but I kept my eye on you while you were solving the quizzes.” I looked away from her to further my faked embarrassment. “I know where you went, how you reacted to the gifts, and what you talked about.” Clearing my throat I looked back at her. “I can make everything you wish for come true. You can be as greedy as you want with me.” _Because I plan to be greedy with you._ “Come closer to me…I’ll make this Valentine’s Day unforgettable.” I said removing my brother’s glasses and holding out my arms.

                Smiling she stood up and walked over to me. Hugging her against me enjoying the feeling of her breasts lightly pressing against my chest. I trailed my hands over her back, reaching up to start pulling the zipper of her dress down. “This is my last gift for today.” I whispered as I held her closer to me, pressing her breasts harder against me. Her breathing was getting uneven as I held her. “The whole time we were apart, I wanted to be alone with you so that I can hear your voice like this.” This wasn’t entirely a lie, seeing her on the monitors today stirred something inside me that I brushed off when I first saw her walk into the apartment.

                “Wasn’t I too mean?” She sighed as I kissed her shoulder. _For not waiting for me to come get you, yes you were._

                “Of course not. You shouldn’t underestimate my resources.” She gasped as I lightly bit her shoulder where I had just kissed it. “I can think of a million things you would like.” I whispered against her skin, causing her body to shiver in response. “Things that are much more provocative than what you said…I know all that is beautiful in this world, and all that is ugly.” Unzipping her dress fully I slipped my hand inside lightly trailing my nails across her back. She arched against me and gasped. “But, what I really want right now is to hack into you.”

                “Saeyoung, you feel like a different person.” She said as started to breathe heavily.

                Stepping back I held her face in my hands. “It’s fine. Don’t be afraid. Look at me, I’m smiling.” _I didn’t realize how much I really wanted this._ “I have all the information you unconsciously tried to hide. Maybe it’s because of my job, but information is always on my side.” She closed her eyes as I kissed her lips. “So…I want to see…if you really do like what I think you do.” I said against her lips before nipping them lightly with my teeth. “The more I dig, the more secrets will unfurl in front of me. I’m going to make all that mine…I’m going to make sure no one else can see it.” _It’ll be all mine._ She opened her eyes and looked at me as she bit her lip. I reached up and trailed my thumb across her lip as she slowly released it. “Very soon…A much more entertaining game will begin.”

                I covered her lips with mine. Her lips parted willingly and I urgently slid my tongue between them. I was slightly shocked when her tongue met mine with equal determination. I pulled back releasing her lips and she looked up at me with a slight pout. “You’re so focused…on listening to my voice. What are you imagining?” I stepped forward, tilting her head up to look up at me. “From now on, you’re not allowed to imagine things before me.” I traced my thumb on her lip again and watched as her tongue slip from her lips and touched my thumb. “You’re so cute…” _I really mean that._ “I’m going to let you see new sides of me tonight.”

                Gently gliding my fingertips down her neck and to her shoulders I put my hands under the fabric of her dress. Pushing the fabric over her shoulders the dress easily feel to the floor, pooling at her feet. She stepped back as guided her to lay back on the couch. Her eyes were wide as they looked at me. “I’ll make sure you have the best night inside my own little game.” I smiled down at her as I leaned forward and started to kiss her neck.

                She tilted her head back with a sigh as I trailed my tongue down her neck and over the swell of her breasts. Taking the top of her strapless bra in my teeth I pulled it down. Her fingers found their way into my hair as it took her nipple roughly into her mouth. “Haaaa….aahhh…” She immediately started to moan and I reached up and pinched her other nipple between my fingers.

                “Do you really want it rough, ______?” I asked her after tugging her nipple slightly.

                I looked up at her as I caught her nipple between my teeth. Her body squirmed beneath me as she fisted her hands in my hair. “Yes! God, yes!” Hearing her passionate cry I pulled back and quickly flipped her over so cheeks rested against the couch cushions. “Wh-what are you?”

                “Shhh…trust me.” I whispered as I leaned over her reaching around to tilt her jaw up before pressing my lips to hers. She moaned against my lips as he hips pressed back against me. Releasing her lips I nipped along her jawline. Brushing her hair out of the way I kissed down the back of her neck to her shoulder. Gently biting, I cupped her breasts in my hands as she arched her back. Her body wiggled as I kissed down her spine, my hair tickling her heated skin. 

                I roughly slid my hands down to her hips making her prop up on her knees. “Stay like this, _____.” She bit her lip and whimpered as she nodded. Kneeling down I held her hips steady as I bit around the curve of her ass. She bit her finger trying to stifle her moans as my small nips made their way to her core. Her hands pressed against the couch shooting her upper body up as I ran my tongue along the wetness of her panties.

                Her back arched and she pushed back against my mouth. Finding her clit I bit at it lightly with my teeth. “Ahhhh!” Her body shivered as she started to pant.

                “Did you just cum, _____?” Her arms shook as she tried to hold her body up when she looked over her shoulder at me. My breath hitched when I saw the lustful look in her eyes. My cock twitch at the sensual look was giving me. “The game isn’t over yet, _____. There’s still more questing to do.” I kept my eyes on hers as they widened when I started to rub my fingers against the dampness of her panties. _She’s really fucking wet already!_ I had to grit my teeth as my cock twitched again. I reached up and roughly pulled her panties down. With no warning I inserted two fingers. _____’s arms gave out and she fell onto the cushions pressing her face into them as she screamed.

                I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I listened to the beautiful sounds coming from her mouth. Tears of pleasure were shining in her eyes as she looked back at me. I continued to thrust my fingers into her, spreading them then closing them. I reached up and brushed her hair out of her face and she closed her eyes. Twisting my wrist I hooked my fingers and pressed at her g-spot. Her eyes shot open and she gasped as her hand shot behind her, grabbing my wrist to hold it in place. “It’s really hot, that you know what you want.” I told her as I continued to apply pressure with my fingers. I started to feel her muscles clenching around my fingers and her nails began to dig into my wrist. I leaned forward and bit her shoulder. “Cum again, _____.” I whispered. With my other hand I grabbed a fistful of her hair and tilted her face towards me and crushed my lips to hers swallowing up her screams of ecstasy.

                Her body shook before me as I pulled back to undo my pants and took the condom out of the pocket. She whimpered as I slapped her ass while I ripped open the packaging with my teeth. I originally wasn’t going to use a condom but she had already cum twice and I knew she was going to be tight because of it and I was _not_ about to lose at my own game. She was panting heavily as I held on hand on her hip while using my other hand to guide my cock to her dripping pussy.

                Once I had positioned the head of my cock I put that hand on her other hip and pulled her back to me as I thrust into her. She screamed out again as I buried myself fully into her. Moving my hips in a circular motion I kept us connected as I moved a hand up her spine to entangle my fingers in her hair. I pulled out to the tip before I thrust fully back into her while pulling her hair, making her cry out again. With shaking arms she pushed he body back up, slightly changing the angle. “Haaa….ahhhh…. yes…yes …there! Harder….please…” I smiled as I pulled her hair forcing her head back as I gave her what she asked for.

                Wrapping my arm around her waist I moved our bodies so I was sitting on the couch and she was on top of me. Grabbing her wrists I held her arms down as I continued to thrust roughly into her. Her moans were getting louder and I could feel her tightening around me. Pulling her wrists back I pulled her against me. “Cum again for me, _____.” I whispered into her ear. Letting go of her wrists I reached around and played with her clit with one hand while my other followed up the curves of body. My finger poked against her lips and she willingly opened her mouth, her tongue meeting my finger halfway as I slid it between her lips. She moaned against my fingers as I quickened my thrusts.

                I grunted and bit her shoulder as she came around me, her body feeling like it was sucking me further in. Hugging her tightly against me I threw my head back and groaned as I came with the waves of her own orgasm. She fell back against my chest panting and twitching. “I love you, Saeyoung.” She said as she started to pass out. My body twitched slightly at my brother’s name. I had almost forgotten that this was a one-time thing. I wrapped my arms around her and hugger her to me.

                Lifting her up, I pulled out of her and laid her on the couch. Her breathing was evening out and I brushed her hair out of her face. _Love…what a silly sentiment._ I leaned forward to kiss her lips quickly before turned to my brother’s room to set the stage for the morning.

                I sipped at my mug of hot chocolate as I knocked on my brother’s door. “Hey are you two going to get up any time soon?!” I opened the door and saw them cuddled up under the covers. Saeyoung sat up in just his boxers and looked around confused. _____ sighed before sitting up and pulling the sheets around her and telling me to get out. “If I see something I haven’t before I’ll throw a dollar at it.”  I took another sip of my hot chocolate and smiled inwardly to myself. “Look if you guys are going to do that can you at least be quieter! I couldn’t sleep at all.” _It will be my little secret._ They looked at each other and blushed. I turned away from them and walked back to my own room. Closing the door I smiled, wondering when the next opportunity would come smiling my way.


End file.
